The World Wide Web (WWW) has continued to transition from a platform in which all users receive the same static content to a platform in which every user has the opportunity to customize their experience with a web site to create a page specific to them. For web portals, such as social networking sites, much of this transition has been empowered by the ability for users to customize their view of the portal by embedding third-party web applications within the larger portal page. However, allowing the embedding of third-party web applications can lead to a security risk that the web application will interfere with the operation of, or access the data of, the portal, the user, or another third-party web application. While some limited techniques exist to address these security concerns, they are frequently burdensome to a web application developer, limiting the streamlined creation and use of third-party web applications. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.